


Золотая лань

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, POV Хакса, Tragedy, Император Кайло Рен, Одержимость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Император Кайло Рен ищет последнюю джедайку Рей. И не успокоится, пока не найдет.





	

Заседание Совета Безопасности окончено, император покинул зал, и вокруг массивного стола начинается движение и грохот стульев.

— Я думал, нам урежут финансирование, — вздыхает полковник Мартинес с видимым облегчением.

Хакс знал этого Мартинеса способным кадетом, потом — заслуженным офицером разведки. Видеть его на нынешнем посту одновременно приятно и жаль.

— Вы новичок здесь, полковник. Проекту «Золотая лань» никогда не урезают финансирование. Только время от времени урезают куратора. На голову.

Тот сдержанно улыбается.

— У меня есть основания считать, что я справлюсь лучше моих предшественников. Очень возможно, я буду тем, кто положит конец этой погоне за призраком.

Из зала заседаний они выходят вместе. Хакс понимает, что разговор не для офицерской курилки, и приглашает полковника к себе в кабинет. Тот выбирает удобное кресло, с благодарностью принимает у серво-дроида чашку кофе и долго мнется, прежде чем перейти к делу.

— Вы давно знаете императора, маршал. Поделитесь, что такое с этими поисками последнего джедая? Почему они так важны? На самом деле, я имею в виду.

— Узы Силы, — коротко говорит Хакс. — Он считал, что связан с этой девчонкой. И действительно мог найти ее своим чутьем. А потом она что-то сделала. Нашла способ разорвать эти узы, должно быть. Он вернулся из рейда с пустыми руками и после этого как сорвался с цепи. И уже не был нормальным...

— Если Темного вообще можно назвать нормальным? — подхватывает Мартинес.

— Да. Насколько я понимаю, эта связь — его ключ к власти над Светом и Тьмой. Власти, какой не было у его учителя, не было даже у легендарных ситхских владык. Он заплатит за это любую цену, предоставит вам любые ресурсы, но, к сожалению, он не не понимает слова «нет». В случае неудачи ваша верная служба не гарантирует вам... ничего.

— Власть... — Полковник смотрит, как кружатся пузырьки в чашке кофе. — Не в службу, а в дружбу, маршал. Расскажите мне все, что вы знаете про тот рейд.

***

Полковник Мартинес подает прошение об отставке меньше, чем через месяц.

— Видите ли, это должен рассматривать и подписывать не я, — говорит Хакс. — У вас есть в запасе объяснение, после которого вы не лишитесь головы на месте?

Полковник Мартинес беспокойно теребит в пальцах край листа.

— Если позволите, я хотел бы пригласить вас... сегодня вечером в хранилище. Это надо видеть своими глазами.

Допуск секретности позволяет Хаксу проверить, с кем встречался Мартинес в последнее время. Подчиненные, агенты... Глаз цепляется за имя Надхи Сати. Не агент, не охотник за головами — университетский профессор. Научные интересы: Первая гиперпространственная война, наследие Силы. Вел раскопки на Зиосте, на Явине, на Ач-То...

По спине пробегает холодок.

«По крайней мере, не очередная террористка», — бормочет Хакс, закрывая документ.

***

— ... Рей стала примером для всех нас. История о девушке, которая победила Кайло Рена и уничтожила «Старкиллер-1», подарила нам веру в себя. В то, что маленький человек может противостоять вашей омерзительной империи. Я использовала ее имя, потому что вы ее боитесь. И правильно делаете. Вот я стою перед вами, обычный человек, без Силы. Я убила генерал-губернатора и спланировала взрыв «Таркина» на стапелях. Вы можете убить меня, но надежду вы не убьете. Будут другие, кто займет мое место. И если б мне представилась возможность прожить жизнь заново, я сделала бы это еще раз. Если я о чем и жалею, так это о том, что не удалось лично встретиться с ней и сказать спасибо...

Первую самозванку император собственноручно изрубил мечом. В этот раз — равнодушно смотрит из своей ложи, как невысокая темноволосая девушка зачитывает на камеру последнее слово. Или наоборот, жадно сверлит глазами — под маской не видно.

— Я бы на его месте оставил эту, — вполголоса замечает Мартинес. — А что? Симпатичная. Настоящей-то Рей сейчас должно быть...

— Не шутите на эту тему даже мысленно, — обрывает его Хакс. Он не хочет обсуждать с Мартинесом приоритеты императора и то, зачем ему на самом деле проект «Золотая лань».

То, что одно упоминание этой женщины превращает его в безумца даже по меркам Темной стороны.

То, что именно его одержимость сделала имя Рей нарицательным.

То, что по его проекту на Набу выстроен роскошный дворец, окруженный садами и водопадами, где в главном зале стоят рядом эбеновый трон и трон из слоновой кости...

Осужденную уводят из зала суда. Император поднимается с кресла и провожает ее поворотом головы.

***

Рабочий день давно закончен, в хранилище царит гулкий полумрак. Полковник Мартинес убирает крышку с ящика на столе.

— Это привезли сегодня утром.

Хакс чувствует, как стынет в жилах кровь.

— Это то, что я думаю?

— У нас не было образцов ДНК для сличения, но методами антропологической реконструкции... — Он берет проектор и в несколько кликов зажигает на столе голограмму.

— Выключите! Вы с ума сошли. Вы покойник, Мартинес, и меня утянули с собой...

— Я рассчитываю на ва... — начинает он и осекается на полуслове, уставившись Хаксу за спину.

«Почему я раньше не услышал этих тяжелых шагов?» — успевает подумать Хакс, а потом наступает тьма.

***

Император перешагивает через неподвижное тело и берет из ящика череп, рассеченный надвое световым клинком. Долго смотрит на прозрачную голубую фигурку девушки.

— Я понимаю тебя, — говорит она. — Некоторые воспоминания хочется вырвать из себя с мясом. Я тоже когда-то не смогла жить со знанием, что мои родители от меня отказались. Я хотела стать джедаем, увидеть миры галактики, помогать Сопротивлению... Хотела сказать тебе при случае, что твоя мама все еще ждет тебя домой. Ну а ты — ты успел сделать то, о чем мечтал?

Покорить галактику... Овладеть мудростью ситхов...

— Да. Я нашел тебя. — Голос хриплый и как будто не свой.

Она улыбается и кивает.

— Что мне делать теперь, Рей?

— Ты знаешь что. Этот путь начинается там же, где и тридцать лет назад. Первый шаг ты сделал — признал...

— Рей, постой! Я увижу тебя еще?

Но руки хватают воздух, а она истончается, тает и наконец исчезает совсем.

Кайло Рен остается один в темноте.


End file.
